skinny love
by theredqueenofprima
Summary: Daltonverse. Julian had always associated love with three different people - Sophia, Cameron and Logan. The one who loves, the one who fights and the one who falls far behind. Julian/Sophia, Julian/Cameron and Julian/Logan.
1. who will love you?

**skinny love | daltonverse**  
>juliansophia (in this part), julian/cameron and julian/logan  
><em>julian realized that despite of all his flaws and imperfections, sSophia was the always the one who <em>_stayed__._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There's a small reason why Cam and Sophia are the other two people aside from Logan. I originally intended it to be Clark (in Sophia's position) and Derek (in Cam's position) but I have no idea _who to use_as a playby in the GIF that would accompany this (which is posted on my Tumblr). And since I knew who was Soph's playby (well, because she's mine) and who Cam's playby was too, well...this happened. And yes, I intended from the start that Logan would be at the "_who will fall far behind_" part. Logan is always a given when Julian is involved.

With this one, Julian and Sophia's (who is my OC for my other Dalton fic, The Red Queen) already have an established friendship. And no, the love that Sophia has for Julian does not progress any further than it does. She loves him, but not in a romantic sense.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Julian, Cameron or Logan. They are Miss CP Coulter's. I only own Sophia and she's already a handful enough as it is. I also don't own Skinny Love by Bon Iver / Birdy which inspired these series of one-shots. And when Sophia calls Julian lonely angel, I may or may not have borrowed that from Doctor Who. (It's what Reinette calls the Doctor in the episode The Girl in the Fireplace.)

* * *

><p>Julian was surprised at how much fondness he held for the the younger girl. She stormed in his life with her unflinching honesty and her unending compassion. She was all light and brightness - smiles and laughter. She held her ground whenever Julian was being particularly difficult yet had always offered an ear to listen to his woes. And sometimes, they would just sit in silence and just...enjoy each other's presence.<p>

He always asked her why she was so kind to him. She only smiled fondly at him and stroked his cheek affectionately. _Because you have such sad, sad eyes,_Sophia murmured quietly. _Too sad, lonely angel._

Sophia, in the few weeks he had known her, had been the one of the few constants in his life. At first, he had always questioned why she had always went out of her way to help him - sneaking in Dalton after curfew (granted, she did it for the twins too but _still_), climbing trees to reach second-story balconies, rushing to the Dalton cafe after a particularly grueling dance rehearsal just to hang out with him...the list goes on, actually. But as time passed, he had come to accept that it was just the way she was.

She was one of the few people who saw past his charade of indifference, which had always frustrated him. Not because he had to let his walls down when he was around her (he was quite grateful for that opportunity because, contrary to popular belief, it was quite tiring to keep up the charade) but because here was this girl, who he had known for a few months (at most) yet was so capable of actually _seeing_ him - so unlike the one Dalton boy, who had been his friend for nearly _three years_, yet had always failed to _see_ him. Life was too cruel to him sometimes.

One time, while they were doing their homework in his room after curfew - like he said, she liked sneaking in his room after-hours much like she liked sneaking in Windsor for the twins (she scared him with the amount of trust she placed in him) - and he had been so tired (again) of pining after Logan, he had asked her if she loved him. It was a very impulsive decision. He didn't even try to think about it when he asked her and he panicked soon afterwards, worried that she'll take it the wrong way. She didn't even look up from her history essay as she responded with a simple _of course I do_.

"Why?" he asked her, a little startled by her nonchalance.

She briefly looked up from the draft of the essay she was working on to stare at him. "You don't question love, Julian."

"Wouldn't this...get in the way of our friendship?" Julian asked her, abandoning his math homework (he hated math anyways) to settle into a sitting position to properly look at her.

Her brow furrowed, as if she was trying to understand what he was trying to say. Then her eyes widened as she realized what he was implying. "Oh! No! I don't love you _that_ way."

"Then what way do you love me then?" Julian asked, not really knowing that there were different ways to love a person.

"The platonic kind. The kind of love that a sister has for a brother - the kind of love that's enough to want you to be happy," she said it so simply, as if it was no big deal at all. He _knew_Sophia though, and he knew that she didn't take things like love lightly. When he opened his mouth to ask another question, she held out a hand. "And don't ask me how I know. I just _feel_it. I know we've only known each other for...a few months or so but I don't know. I just love you. I'm not _in love_ with you but I love you, Jules. Why else do you think I stick around?"

"Because of my charm?" Julian asked cheekily, settling beside her again to resume his homework.

She snorted at that. "Yeah, right." She paused for a moment. Julian was startled when she spoke again. "I think it would be unfair, you know? If I actually fell in love with you, I mean. It would cause so many problems. It'll be a waste of a friendship." She paused yet again. "And to be honest, I don't know if I'm not in love with you because I'm restraining myself from being in love with you because I know it's going to pose some problems I don't want to face or because that's all I'm ever going to feel for you. But I try and not to dwell on that because I'm happy with our friendship, Jules. I don't think I'll ever want _more_. Let's try not to jinx it, okay?"

Sometimes he thought she wasn't real with the way she expected nothing from him in return. Sometimes he felt that he didn't deserve her. Sometimes, he feared that he was taking her for granted. She had always assured him that she didn't care.

Julian realized that despite of all his flaws and imperfections, Sophia was the always the one who _stayed_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Next up, Cameron for the line _who will fight_. Oh and by the way, if you want me to write the Clark and Derek counterparts for the lines that Sophia and Cameron took, just tell me.


	2. who will fight?

**who will fight? | daltonverse**  
>juliansophia, julian/cameron (this part) and julian/logan  
><em>he was glad that in his silence, cameron was always the one who heard him.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: There's a small reason why Cam and Sophia are the other two people aside from Logan. I originally intended it to be Clark (in Sophia's position) and Derek (in Cam's position) but I have no idea who to useas a playby in the **GIF** that would accompany this. And since I knew who was Soph's playby (well, because she's mine) and who Cam's playby was too, well…this happened. And yes, I intended from the start that Logan would be at the "who will fall far behind" part. Logan is always a given when Julian is involved.

And in this part, I chose Cameron because he's my non-Logan OTP for Jules.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Julian, Cameron or Logan. They are Miss CP Coulter's. I only own Sophia and she's already a handful enough as it is. I also don't own Skinny Love by Bon Iver / Birdy which inspired these series of drabbles.

* * *

><p>Cameron had been furious when he found the healing bruise on Julian's back. Julian had forgotten that it was there in the first place. He had shrugged off the older boy's concern, saying that it was no big deal. He murmured <em>CD case <em>when Cameron asked where he got it.

Cameron pursed his lips and stood up to go to the mini-fridge in the younger boy's trailer. He placed some ice inside a spare plastic bag, ordered Julian to sit down, sat behind the younger boy and placed the makeshift ice pack over the bruise.

"Jesus Christ, Cam," Julian yelped as the ice made contact with his bare skin. Cameron placed a firm hand on Julian's shoulder to make him stay still. "It's freezing."

"It's _ice_, J," Cameron said patiently, as if he was talking to a child. "What did you expect?"

"It doesn't even hurt anymore," Julian complained as he tried to shy away from the ice pack that Cameron was firmly pressing over the bruise.

"Just…shut up," Cameron said shortly.

They both remained quiet for a few moments.

"Why do you put up with this, J?" Cameron asked quietly as he removed the ice pack from the younger boy's bruise. He tossed the plastic, with the now melted ice, in the nearest trash bin.

Julian shrugged as he grabbed his shirt from the armrest of the couch and slipped it on. "He's my best friend, Cam. I know that if the situation was reversed, he'd stand by me too."

Cameron narrowed his eyes at the other actor. "That's the only reason?"

The older boy swore that he saw a hint of panic in the other boy's eyes but Julian quickly covered it up with his usual mask of indifference. "Of course. What else is there?"

Deciding that it wouldn't be wise to push the issue further, Cameron stood up from where he was seated. "Whatever, man."

After a few weeks, the filming of the episodes that they needed wrapped up. Cameron was going for a much needed vacation while Julian was getting ready to get back at Dalton. Before they parted ways, Cameron pulled Julian aside to talk to him.

"You have my number right?" Cameron suddenly asked. Julian blinked at him before nodding his head in assent. "Look, if you need to talk to someone…or if you need something.." Julian raised an eyebrow as the older boy fumbled through his words. "Just..just call me okay? I don't care what time it is. Just call, man."

Julian stared at Cameron, trying to process the words that he uttered. The other boy refused to meet his eyes, probably too embarrassed to face him. "O-of course," Julian replied, cursing himself for stuttering.

Cameron finally looked at Julian, eyes full of hope. "Yeah?" he murmured quietly. Julian nodded once again. "Yeah. Okay. Cool. See you later, man."

Julian watched as the older boy walked away from him. He leaned back against the wall and let out a shaky breath. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to process what Cameron had offered - a way out when times would get rough at Dalton. He closed his eyes and smiled. It was always Cameron that offered his services whenever Julian was in need of something that he couldn't talk about with anyone else. First, the kiss and now…his _problem _at Dalton. And Julian didn't even have to ask for help.

He was glad that in his silence, Cameron was always the one who _heard him_.


End file.
